For decades large corporations as well as labor placement services have maintained extensive yet static resume databanks. Online professional networks like LinkedIn® have taken these resume databanks to a dynamic, constantly updated and massive scale, professional profile dataset spanning career records from hundreds of industries, millions of companies and hundreds of millions of people worldwide.
The headings provided herein are merely for convenience and do not necessarily affect the scope or meaning of the terms used.